


(Un)Reality

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: The Mad Adventures of Alice L. [1]
Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Longing, Post-'Death', Unknown Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: We all know the strange story of Fran Bow.But less heard of are the Mad Adventures of Alice...





	(Un)Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Friends are silver, Best Friends are pure gold.

For the past few months, Fran had been gone.

 

_Dead_ , they said.

 

Lost to the wicked hands of a dreadful murderer.

 

 

Alice didn’t want to believe it.

 

That her only friend had been made to leave this world so prematurely...

 

But the adults already did, along with the town newspapers, and even the triple gravestone itself.

 

 

_How can I sit here and listen to them?_

 

_Fran..._

 

_If Fran really **is** dead, she would have come and gotten me by now!_

 

_She'd **promised!**_

**Author's Note:**

> The Preface.


End file.
